Broken Signals
by forwhenthedayisgrey
Summary: "Why not! I'm getting all these broken signals" I sob and she closes the door before I can leave. "I love you, I always have, I always will and I will until the day I die"


**AN: this is my first fanfic, and it is based of a tumblr promt, it is Brittana with a small (very small but necessary) bit of Bartie.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own glee_  
**

**If you can work out what song this is lightly based off you will get a large Internet-hug!**

**This is a (sort of) one shot and it is in three short parts, hope you enjoy**-

* * *

Broken Signals

PART 1

I opened the door quietly, trying not to let Brittany notice me. She was standing by the new kitchen counter, preparing our delicious meal for tonight, she had decided firmly that I was not to help her at all and that it should be a surprise for what she was cooking. I could smell a spicy dish of some sort, but I stopped myself from trying to decipher more, I didn't want to ruin her surprise.

I can't believe that it has been four years since we got together; it has seemed like such a short amount of time since that first date. Actually, I _can_ believe it, because every single moment of these past years has been completely special and unique.

I slid the cardboard box along the carpeted floor behind me and I glanced into the spicy kitchen to check that Britt was still unaware of the large newcomer in the room. She was, so I continued in my plan.

Slipping a pair of small scissors out from my handbag, I removed the tape from around the edges and opened out the box carefully, making sure not to dislodge any of the contents. I then also took out a pale pink bow and a neat note and placed them on the object making them look nice.

I heard Brittany place the start to serve out the food onto the plates and she called to me from where she was.

"It's ready!" I walked into the kitchen and spicy, exotic smells engulfed my senses. I stepped behind her and placed my hands lightly over her eyes.

"I have something for you first," I whispered in her ear, I could feel her cheeks turn into a smile under my hands and I guided her into the sitting room where my present was sitting in it's pride of place. I slowly removed my hands and she gasped at the sight of a sleek black screen, smooth corners and glossy edges.

Brit squealed sweetly and hugged me tightly.

"Wow, thanks San, you didn't have to spend so much on a present." I frowned at this slightly. "But I love it San, I said that we need a new TV! Thank you so much!" She squealed again and crept forward towards the television set as if it was alive and would get scared and run away. I watched her stroke the sides of the screen lightly before interrupting the cute moment because the food in the other room smelt fantastic.

"So, you said something about a meal for us?" Brit turned around, grabbing my arm and dragged me through the doorway and into the kitchen. On the table, there was what looked like a delicious stir fry and a large bowl of a soft bread.

"You are having a mild spicy chicken and vegetable stir fry, with a side dish of pita bread and a secret surprise for dessert, and these are for you." She held out a large bunch of small light purplish flowers to me. "They are phlox flowers," she continued when my confused (but still happy) face didn't change, "they symbolise harmony, our souls are together, we think alike, etc." I took the bright flowers and I kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Thank you for all this," I said simply, before placing the flowers into the pre-prepared glass vase in the centre of the neat table.

In middle school, I had been obsessed with flowers and their meanings. I had learnt all of them by heart willingly, but recently I had forgotten most of them.

However, it seemed that Brittany had not forgotten my old interest.

I sat down and started eating the meal, it was brilliant and we talked all the way through it, about what we had been doing over the last day, about the new TV, about the meal. We had always been able to seamlessly flick between subjects when speaking and not run out of subjects to talk about.

* * *

When the main plates had been scraped clean of every bite of food, Brittany stood up again and motioned for me too as well. She then took out yet another flower from her dress, a single dark pink flower. "A viscaria." She said.

"An invitation to dance." I said before she could say what it meant, Brittany just nodded and tucked it my dark hair. My heart warmed at the sweet gesture.

I had always liked the viscaria, it was a beautifully simple flower and it was such a specific meaning, I had always wanted to use it, but it never came up in middle school.

Britt then pressed a button on the iPod dock and music started, so then, extending a hand she said, "So, would you like to dance?"

"Yes, I would like that most." I replied in my poshest tone. I stepped forward and hung my arms around her neck and we slow danced for a few minutes in peaceful and relaxing silence until I asked. "What _was_ that secret surprise dessert?" It had been a question on my mind since we had finished the main course and I hoped that Britt hadn't forgotten about it since she is a fantastic dessert chef and she tried not to break her word.

"Oh yeah, I'll go get it!" She rushed towards the freezer and opened it, grabbing a tub of something. when she brought it colder I could see my favourite ice-cream of all time. The ice-cream that was opened when myself and Britt were still friends, and one of us had just broken up with one of the many boyfriends we had had, and we wanted something to pick us up.

I grabbed it and hugged it towards my chest before I placed in on the table and hugged Brittany.

"You know me too well!" We sat down and Britt chuckled.

"I didn't know that was possible." I smiled at that and served myself and Britt some of the 'Fish food Ben and Jerry's ice-cream'. We sat down on the sofa and I plugged in and turned on the new TV. Well, I tried to turn it on. It didn't.

I placed the quickly melting ice-cream on the side table and went behind the television. Nothing seemed wrong, but I am not trained to know if TVs are broken. I sadly looked towards the sofa and Britt. She had a sad expression on her beautiful face. I vowed to fix that.

"I'll get someone into fix it tomorrow, I'm sorry." I collapsed back onto the sofa, grabbed my ice cream soup (it still has flavour) and I snuggled back into Britt's arms. She brightens up slightly and I feel slightly better but not much better. "Your not annoyed are you? You've done so much and all I gave you was a TV that doesn't even work."

Brittany shook her head. "No, of couse not, I am slightly upset that the TV didn't work but I don't blame you- you couldnt have known. And it is the thought that counts."

"I will get it fixed for you."

"Yeah, I know, and I also really liked cooking a meal for you. It was fun! The whole idea of an anniversary is that we celebrate our love, anyways, so don't worry, I still love you..." I looked up at Britt and I kissed her chin awkwardly. She twisted her head and kissed me back on the lips before getting the soft blanket that was over the side of the couch and draping it over us.

* * *

PART 2

I scooped up a mouthful of cereal onto my spoon and crunched it stewing at the the television. The repair company had said that they could come until Friday and it was Tuesday today, I know Britt will be upset but there isn't much I can do. I am no good at fixing TVs and unless Britt knows someone...

"Britt!" I called up the corridor and into our bedroom through a mouthful of cornflakes. I swallowed and placed the empty bowl in the sink to be washed later.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Do you have any contacts who might be able to fix our TV?" I walked into our bedroom to find Brittany doing her makeup by the dressing table. I started to massage her shoulders as she added her mascara. Sh elegant back into my fngers.

"Maybe, why?"

"Well, the repairs said that they can't come until Friday, so..." I trailed off, guessing that she would get the picture.

"Oh, well I might know someone who might be able to, but you don't like them"

"It's fine, as long as they can get our TV working." I relax, maybe we might get the new TV running by Thursday. Brittany finishes her makeup and stands up placing a short kiss on my cheek before moving past me to leave the bedroom. "You look beautiful Britt." She gazes back towards me and I follow her out and into the hallway.

* * *

Shrugging some rain droplets off my shoulder, I hurried out the car and up the path that lead to our house. I then paused at the door to fumble in my bag and get my key out, before I entered the sitting room to find the person that Britt had called to repair our TV there.

Artie Abrams, sitting by my couch and drinking his coffee.

"What're you doing here?" I already knew this of course but I wanted to interrogate him so he wouldn't do anything mean or to try and get back Brittany.

"You know why I'm here," he sneered at me from his seat, "your anniversary present for Brittany didn't work." He laughed and I stepped forward, glaring. Then, I sharply turned away to find Britt.

I peered into the bedroom to find no one there. She was probably still at work or maybe she had come back and left again to get some groceries.

As I started to walk back down the corridor I heard the front door open and Britt walked in.

"Why are you still with her?" Artie's voice travelled down the corridor like a whip, lashing me. But I kept up my smooth face and paused waiting to hear more.

"I love her." I smiled and I consider revealing myself now but I discard that thought and I stay hidden. "And she is my life." My smile widens at this.

"You loved me once." It sounded like he had moved towards Britt now.

"I-I..." Brittany stutters, I don't know why. Why can't she just say that she doesn't feel that way anymore?

"What? Come live with me." That son of a bitch, how dare he ask her that? She is happy here!

"I'll think about it..." I stand there speechless and I rest my holder against the wall because my legs feel like they are going to give way. I thought she was happy? I thought she loved me? Why would she even consider leaving? I slowly slide down the white wall and my mind is a jumble of mixed thoughts. Why?

Artie's annoying voice starts again and I just wish that he had never come at all. I try to hold back the tears that start to journey down my face but my state of mind will not let me.

"I'll be leaving now, the TV is fine now." I hear the click of the door and I know he has left.

Britt walks past me and she goes into the bedroom. But she notices my crumpled there and walks over. As she starts to wrap her calming arms around me I push her away. She was the one who did this to me.

"What's wrong?" her soft voice gets through to my wad and my mind starts to reorder itself and rebuild the walls. I stand up slowly, hugging my arms to my chest protectively.

"Why did you pause?" She doesn't know what I am talking about, her expressions so clear for me to read on her face, even through my blurry eyes. "Why did you even consider moving in with him?" Her mouth shapes into an 'o' and I push past her, trying to enter the hall.

She gets back her voice and she stops me by grabbing my arm. But I wriggle out of her grasp to wipe my eyes.

"I wasn't thinking," I look up at her, she looks so sincere, "I haven't seen him for so long, and all the feelings that I had for him just... rushed back... and I wasn't thinking of how little it was to what I feel for you." My castle walls start tumbling down but I hide behind the remains that instill have left. I will not let her get to me as she first did in high school. She doesn't deserve it.

"Why not?" I shout and I grab my bag and I open the front door. "I'm getting all these broken signals." I sob.

Brittany closes the door firmly again before I can get out.

"I love _you_, Santana, what I feel for him is like...a...a wine gum in a sea of toffee. So small that it shouldn't matter." she forces me to look at my face, so I do and I see her exposing herself to me. She moves her hand from the door and I take this moment to grasp it and open it. I ran down the path and jumped into my car, locking the doors of the vehicle behind me. I look at the window as I scramble around with the engine, and I see her running down the path, a wave of tears streaming down her face. She looked so beautiful. She reached the car just as I pulled away. In the wing mirror I could see her running behind the car for a few yards before slowing and collapsing down on the pavement.

My body shook as I remembered the romantic night last night and wondered how it had fallen to this in such a short time. I could hardly see anything so I pulled over into the car park of a bar and collapsed into the wheel hugging myself for all that it was worth.

I stumbled out the car after a few minutes of weakness and I strode into the bar, leaving it all behind, a fiery, seducing Latina.

* * *

PART 3

I woke in the bed of a near motel, not even a good class one at that. The sheets on one side of the bed were all messed up and I sat up as a young man walked into the room and sat on the bed. I sighed in relief, at least it wasn't a woman. Brittany was special in that way, no man meant anything so it didn't really matter to me, it was just sex.

Then the wash of emotions followed, Brittany with tears streaming down her face. I lost her, she was irreplaceable. I made a promise to myself then, that I would get her back.

* * *

I pulled up to our house slowly, looking into the windows to see if there was any movement.

She wasn't home.

I walked up the path and I remembered that the last time I had walked up these stones nothing had been wrong, I had no worries. Now I just hope that I can fix our relationship and that I haven't let it go in a terrible mistake. The door opened in a familiar creak and I walked into the kitchen to find a flower on the kitchen top, a white lily with crimson tips. And a letter, written in neat handwriting.

I recognized the flower for its meaning, the white tulip symbolized "please forgive me" and the red symbolized "true love".

I opened the letter and read, promising to myself that I would finish it, it read;

_Santana,_

_Since we met in middle school; we had a connection. Firstly it was friendship. We knew each other so well, we braided each others hair, we helped each other up when we were down. Then, we were almost sisters, I barely slept at home without you there or I was at your house._

_And then, in high school, we realized that our feelings went past that, they were romantic. You were my soulmate. You _still_ are my soulmate._

_And over the past four years, our relationship has grown, strengthened, and changed, and I knew that we were going to have to have a large breakup after all we have been through..._

I pause reading at this point as I had to wipe my eyes, but I continued religiously, I had to find out what it said in the rest of the letter.

_... I guess this is our big breakup. However, I always believed that we would also find each other again. That I would come round to my senses, or that you would see the light and follow it back towards me._

_These past hours have been horrible for me too, I have been texting you, phoning you, emailing you, trying to get into contact with you in anyway possible. But nothing worked, I guessed that you were trying to ignore me or forget me. I hoped not though. And if you, by any chance possible, read this, then know that I love you soo much, I always have, I always will and I will until the day I die._

_Britt_

_Xxx_

I felt an arm wrap around my waist am I leant back into them, our bodies fitting perfectly together. I twisted to find Brittany with a bright smile on her face through all her tears of happiness.

"You came back." I nodded through my own tears.

"I love you too, I always have, I always will and I will until the day I die."

* * *

**AN: So there is my first fanfic ever, if you want to read my original stuff, go to my account on fictionpress, find a link on my profile page. Please review, it makes me happy!**


End file.
